


Умолчанное

by Boread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Гермиона/Чо, строго обязательно при зрителях, комментирующих происходящее".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умолчанное

_"Ты знаешь, друг, мне такие вот штуки никогда не нравились. Не то, чтоб у меня опыт был — ты не подумай! — но кое-что слыхал и раньше — парни перетирали как-то, но, веришь, никогда б не подумал, что сам столкнусь! Вот не в жизнь..."_

Гермиона аккуратно притворяет за собой дверь в крыло девочек. Уже ранний вечер на дворе — весной, как ни грустно, темнеет всё ещё задолго до отбоя — а ей надо так многое успеть. Она старается не думать много о предстоящем, чтобы не портить ощущения затаённой радости, и просто быстро-быстро перебирает ногами по ступенькам вниз, но, уж конечно, не забывает держать локоть так, чтобы толстые свитки под мышкой и не подумали упасть.  
Проходя по гостиной, она кивает знакомой малышне, одноклассницам кидает быстрый взгляд: как хорошо, что ни одной она не подружка, чтобы её можно было остановить на предмет поболтать о конечно-самых-важных-девушке вещах. На выходе Гермиона сталкивается с близнецами. Они встрёпанные, тяжело дышащие, как после бега, и с одной на двоих шалой ухмылкой — похоже, в школе что-то снова пострадало. Или кто-то... Гермиона улыбается им в ответ — шире обычного, но ей сейчас не удержаться, не стоит и пытаться — и проскальзывает в закрывающийся проём.  
Она спускается в холл, не приостанавливаясь ни на одном повороте — к пятому году в Хогвартсе самые частые пути выучиваешь до полного автоматизма, куда деться. Приближается к выходу, поправляя застёжки мантии у горла: там, на дворе, едва только начало апреля и ещё совсем не тепло.  
Гермиона выходит на улицу и идёт по тропинке к аллее за замком. Народу тут мало бывает в это время, вот потеплеет — тогда да, и двадцати ярдов не пройти, чтоб не столкнуться с кем. Но этой-то пустынности Гермиона ищет — и находит. Хорошо всё-таки не совпадать с большинством во вкусах: свобода действий сразу увеличивается без всякой суетливой конкуренции за что только можно.  
Она садится на скамейку, поближе к свету фонаря, устраивается, привычным взмахом убирая волосы от шеи за воротником и с лица, разворачивает один из свитков. Он весь мелко исписан, и она начинает вдумчиво читать. Мало кто знает, как оно замечательно — слово за словом выучивать ясные тезисы Нумерологии, сидя вот так. А делиться таким знанием Гермиона и не собирается.  
Впрочем, не всё так просто должно быть, верно? Сидение тут, под фонарём, со свитком в уже чуть подмерзающих пальцах, — это компромисс. Компромисс между домашним заданием, ранним апрельским вечером и оставшимся временем до окончания тренировки Чо.  
Проходит время, минут сорок, не меньше, и Гермиона успевает уже второй раз воспользоваться лёгким согревающим, чтобы совсем не замёрзли руки, как в конце аллеи показывается Чо. Она подходит быстро, с метлой в руках, всё ещё разгорячённая с тренировки, с румянцем и прилипшими к лицу тоненькими прядями. Гермиона поднимает голову, глядя на её лицо с широкими скулами, на чуть распахнувшийся — на пуговицу или две — ворот рубашки, на тёмные провалы теней в складках мантии. Она останавливается перед Гермионой и улыбается:  
— Привет, — а затем садиться рядом. Совсем рядом.  
Гермиона кивает в ответ и придвигается поближе, вплотную. Она тихо склоняет голову к Чо, чувствуя её не успокоенное дыхание, и наскоро дочитывает уже последний свиток — бросить дело незаконченным ведь никак нельзя, правда?  
А Чо обнимает её свободной рукой, придвигая к себе ближе, утыкается носом в прохладную щёку, и Гермиона откладывает свиток к остальным.  
— Совсем замёрзла? — тихо спрашивает Чо.  
Гермиона качает головой, пряди волос чуть шуршат по мантии Чанг.  
— Нет, — она опирается на плечо девушки рядом сильнее. — Тут хорошо. Посидим ещё, ладно?

_"Пикси их знает, сколько они уже этим занимаются. Но уж точно не вчера начали... И как оно так вышло, друг, ей-Мерлин, не пойму. Я так и не разобрался, кто ж тут кому больше голову морочит."_

В холле они расходятся каждая по своей лестнице, но после отбоя Чо, конечно, окажется у портрета Дамы, а Гермиона быстро проведёт её к себе наверх. Часто так делать нельзя, они знают, да и не получается: домашние задания, Армия Дамблдора и тренировки Чо занимают столько времени и сил. И это уже не говоря о старом Филче, который так строг в своих владениях и всё ещё наводит страх на самых младших. Но Чо всё равно идёт из своей башни к гриффиндорцам, двигаясь лёгкой тенью по полутёмным коридорам, и умудряется не попадаться ни завхозу, ни его кошке.  
Продолжается всё это уже как два месяца — четырнадцатого февраля в своих отношениях с Гарри Чо увидела ясную точку. Не понадобилось и ничего особенно объяснять — по глазам Гарри в тот день тоже было видно, что вариантов у них не велико множество. Вот только у Поттера это отражалось ещё и безнадёжностью во взгляде. Что ж, значит, незачем дальше было замыкаться друг на друге, отрезая все возможные ходы.  
Чо не понадобилось много времени заметить заново отличницу-гриффиндорку — в конце концов, их знаменитая приключениями троица и так всегда была на виду.  
Она не спрашивала Гермиону о Роне или ком-либо ещё. Чо вообще довольно молчалива и никогда не любит выведывать чужие секреты. Просто она увидела в Гермионе достаточно готовности, чтобы на отношения пойти, и достаточно открытости, чтобы их принять. И её это устроило.  
Гермионе, конечно, хватило и намёков — ей тут не мог не вспомниться всё тот же медлительный Рон с горьковато-досадным чувством, — чтобы увидеть, что ей предлагают. Конечно, будучи человеком, не лишённым скептичности и живущим скорее тем, что есть, нежели тем, что будет, она не могла загадывать, как оно будет. Но Чо это и не было нужно — разве что уверенность в завтрашнем дне, своя собственная и Гермионы.  
И вот, они уже второй месяц учатся быть друг с другом. Сначала это было во многом облегчение для них обеих: не нужно лишних слов, никаких толком объяснений. О радость, о счастье — тебя и так понимают. С полуслова и взгляда. Для Гермионы, столько месяцев пытавшейся донести до друга простую мысль, что не только о дружбе речь, и всё тщетно. И для Чо, никогда не выказывающей личного на людях, по природе скрытной.  
Отдельная комната — лучшее из возможного в закрытой школе, пожалуй. По крайней мере, им не приходится прятаться в старых классах и обходиться вместо настоящих вещей сделанными волшебством. Рискованно, конечно: на факультете Гриффиндора столько народу. Ну, да на то и Гермиона — отличница, и Чо — шестикурсница Рейвенкло.

 _"Я ведь случайно туда попал — хотел только свиток с заданием вернуть и увидел, что дверь приоткрыта. Думал всё, положить и уйти или дождаться..._ — неловкая заминка. — _Ну, вдруг бы удалось словом там перекинуться, или она улыбнулась бы... Вот. Ну я и замешкался. А у неё там везде всё стопками книг же завалено, ты же знаешь. Пока думал, как и куда бы сунуть этот дурацкий свиток, они уже тут: вошли, заперлись, говорят там что-то. Я высунуться хотел, а тут... Они... ну, целоваться стали. В общем,_ — невесёлый смешок, — _шанс смыться, старик, истаял на глазах."_

Они входят в комнату, держась вплотную, то и дело как-то касаясь одна другой, и от этих касаний по телу лёгкая дрожь. Гермиона, полуобернувшись, запирает дверь крестообразным заклинанием. А затем тянется к Чо, легонько сталкивается с ней губами. Чо целует в ответ нежно и аккуратно, но как-то так, что Гермионе становится сразу тепло — везде и особенно на лице.  
Эти поцелуи, эти отношения для неё всего второй опыт — кроме того прошлогоднего, с Виктором. Ну, и кроме мечтаний о Роне, когда таковые ещё занимали ей мысли. Гермиона сравнивает их иногда, конечно, но несомненный выбор в пользу Чо — потому как именно Чо сейчас здесь и это от тепла Чо становится так жарко и немного неловко. А всё остальное отступает на фон, отпрянув за своей ненадобностью.  
Чо не сравнивает. Она держит весь свой опыт при себе, как в кулаке, и только целует девушку с лохматыми пружинистыми волосами и гордо поднятым подбородком. Не потому, что другой нет, а потому, что есть эта.

 _"Я дёрнулся было, но да куда там... Струсил показаться. Махнул рукой — уж будь что будет. Смотрел на них сквозь прорехи между стопками. Глаза никуда девать не мог — когда только звуки было слышно, ещё хуже становилось. А они... они уже и раздеваться начали, Мерлин."_  
  
Гермиона отрывается от неё и расстёгивает мантии, стягивает их с помощью Чо и кидает на ближайший стул, отвлекаясь ровно настолько, чтобы успеть глянуть, как они падают как раз на спинку. А затем снова чуть приподнимает лицо к Чо, тянется вперёд — она немного ниже Чанг, и это ей тоже нравится. Рост, конечно, — это ерунда, не волновавшая её ни разу даже с Роном, даже с Виктором, но так, почти глаза в глаза с Чо, она чувствует себя равной. А уж кто-кто, а Гермиона умеет ценить это — равенство.  
Поцелуи у Чо так же не навязчивы, но крепки, как и её руки, обнимающие Гермиону, ладонями плотно примявшие все мелкие складки рубашки, прижимающиеся к живому теплу её тела. Гермиона поддаётся её рукам, под её руками, и Чо чувствует внутри уверенность, Чо знает, что будет дальше. И легко доверяет это чувство своим рукам.  
Развязываются шнурки, расстёгиваются пуговицы, и они увязают в этих жестах, переставая контролировать время. Проходят минуты, ещё и ещё, и свет свечей пятнами перетекает по их нагим телам, а контуры смазываются, сливаясь с темнотой комнаты.

 _"Знаешь, друг, оно было... Кошмарно. Вот так мучиться из-за этих грёбаных стопок, и не знать, куда себя, дурака, деть, и пялиться на них, пялиться. Будь это кто другой, я бы, наверное, радовался. Но тут, с Герм эта Чанг..._ — быстрый взгляд. — _Ох, чёрт, тебе ведь до сих пор она... Извини, не подумал. Но если бы не Герм, друг, если бы не Герм,"_ — больная улыбка.

Их руки двигаются, касаются и трогают, возвращаются снова к самым напряжённым точкам. Ласкают, изучая, используя весь успевший накопиться опыт и приобретая новый. Заставляют замирать, сжиматься, выгибаться — дважды и даже трижды, по-разному, — каждую, пока не их обеих не захлёстывает чувство спокойствия, удовлетворения.  
Когда всё кончается, Гермиона вздыхает, глубоко-глубоко, расслабляясь, мягко прижимаясь к Чо, оплетая её объятьями. Та засыпает медленно, не пошевелившись даже, уже тихо, мерно дыша. Гермиона отмахивается от надоедливых волос, дёргая головой, и пристраивается, утыкаясь носом в светлую кожу шеи Чанг.  
У Чо достаточно крепкие руки, чтобы держать её, и от сознания этого так хорошо и радостно. Вдохнув поглубже последний раз и чуть улыбнувшись напоследок мысли, Гермиона засыпает.

 _"Когда они утихли, я ещё долго там сидел. Не сразу стал соображать, понимаешь, после этого всего. Хоть протиснулся к выходу, вроде как, даже тихо. Не знаю, друг, каким чудом я вспомнил Отпирающее, как выбрался, никого не перебудив, — это я-то!.. Вот только хоть глаза мне выкалывай — не хотел бы я этого видеть, честное слово, не хотел,"_ — вздох, тяжёлый вздох.

****

Наступает утро, небо уже светлеет — чуть раньше, чем вчера, ведь дело всё ближе и ближе к лету. И сегодня, возможно, будет теплее, чем вчера, а вечером даже не настолько холодно, чтобы мёрзли руки.  
Гермиона и Чо пока ещё спят на кровати в комнате старосты Гриффиндора, хотя скоро им вставать: одной, чтобы проводить, другой, чтобы уйти незамеченной.  
А Рон сидит уже полночи — вернее, весь тот огрызок её, что оставался, — на своей кровати в комнате мальчиков пятого курса и смотрит то на соседнюю кровать, где крепким сном спит его друг, то на светлеющее небо за окном. Плечи уже давно свело от усталости, тело налилось тяжестью, но он всё не меняет позы. Он угрюмо молчит, не раскрывая рта, и его губы, кажется, уже слиплись от безмолвия. Потому что он так и не решается разбудить Гарри, чтобы рассказать ему вслух всё, как видел в эту самую ночь.  
Наступает утро, и он думает, что, наверное, и не стоит этого делать.


End file.
